


Animal Attraction

by Blaidd Du (lycanus1)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: ? enemies to lovers, AU, Angst and Feels, Dub-con Marking, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Lust, Partner Betrayal, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wolf Pack, bored mischevous Jasper, loner Jasper, potty-mouthed Paul, regretful jealous Paul, shifter-verse, werepanther Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanus1/pseuds/Blaidd%20Du
Summary: Where a bored shifter decides to play cat 'n' mouse and shows a certain hot-headed wolf the error of his ways ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: thanks to Stephenie Meyer, never were mine, still not mine and never will be, gods-dammit ! Though if Paul. Jasper, Sam and Jared are looking for a good home, my door's always open ;D
> 
> Warning: AU; contains strong language and don't say you weren't warned, mild slash ! Also features no vamps, just one very hot, bad-boy were-panther in need of amusement.

 

In a word, Jasper was bored. Seriously at a loose end and in need of a diversion. Some sport ... and he needed it fast. Before he got totally stir crazy ...

He stalked across the bar, darkened honey-blond tresses, damply brushing against the faded blue denim shirt that flatteringly skimmed his broad shoulders. It was good to be back, he mused thankfully. Three days ago, he was with his family in Texas, attending his twin's wedding, to a professional football player. Jasper had always been a loner and tended to avoid family gatherings purely for that reason. But Rose ? Well, he loved his older sibling dearly and would do anything for her ... even suffer his folks in silence if need be. And he'd been surprized at how well he'd got on with Emmett McCarty, her new husband. At twenty two years old, the Cowboys' star player was a big bear of a man who clearly worshipped the ground Rose walked upon. A man who made no attempt to hide how important she was to him or how passionately he wanted and deeply he loved her. Yet the loud, fun-loving, gentle giant was also capable of reining his wilful sister in when needed and wasn't afraid to do so either. If anything, Jasper had been impressed by him and thoroughly approved of the match, knowing that Rose would be taken care of and cherished the way she deserved to be.

Midway through his visit, Jasper had had enough of the rest of the family and was desperate to escape back to Forks. Being back in Dallas made him appreciate his home all the more. The main reason being that his family weren't there. And if he were being honest ? The only reason he was here now was purely for Rose's sake and hers alone. No one else. He could only tolerate some people to a certain limit and he'd reached his wits' end with two of his cousins. Edward Mason and Alice Brandon. They truly had to be two of the most annoying and vain people to walk this gods given earth ... and he, Jasper could've cheerfully mauled them for their incessant, self-absorbed whining and constantly inane gossiping.

By the time Jasper arrived back at Forks, his head was throbbing so badly he'd been forced to make a stop at the drugstore to buy a large pack of Tylenol before going home. But after a good, long soak which soothed his sore and weary body and changing into warm, dry clothes and a quick meal, the severity of the pain began to wane and turned into a slight, dull ache. And that's when it happened. Boredom struck and he was far too wired to stay at home. So, unable to relax, he grabbed both his keys and his black, leather biker jacket and headed through the door, noting that it was only ten thirty and the night was still young.

Now in "Full Moon's" warm, chaotic bar, he finally began to feel better in himself as the tension gradually seeped away from his lean, lithe frame. He felt more at ease. Rolling his shoulders to loosen them up, Jasper paused briefly to buy an ice-cold bottle of Bud then strode leisurely across the room, his shrewd, glacial green eyes scanning the bar for anyone he recognized or knew. To his disappointment, he saw no one and came to the conclusion that they must've headed out to Port Angeles.

Tossing his jacket on a shelf behind him, Jasper sighed, then took a deep pull from the bottle and decided to make the most of the quiet while it lasted ... especially after all the noise and chaos he'd suffered while in Dallas. Three long, exhausting days of being forced to endure Malice and Edweird's company was more than enough to fray the blond shifter's patience, nerves and temper. If anything, it even made sharing the same air as La Push's resident Wolf Pack infinitely more preferable ... a thought which instantly made Jasper roll his eyes. Hell ! If he was seriously contemplating the Pack to be preferable to his own blood kin, then things were _seriously_ fucked up. His feelings about the wolves and theirs for him was mutual ... they tolerated each other and that was it. After all, werewolves and panthers were natural born killers. Predators who rarely got on. The Pack's strength was their unity and they thrived on it. Jasper meanwhile, fared far better working alone. He was far more powerful, stronger, on his own. Yet they both had the same agenda ... to keep both La Push and Forks a vamp-free zone. And because of that agenda, they came to a silent, mutual agreement to leave each other be and to never encroach on each other's territories ... unless the situation warranted it.

"Full Moon" though, was neutral ground. A place where all shifters gathered for respite. For a little r'n'r. A place where they could happily hang out with no fear of ill will or repercussions. Any bad blood between different weres was strictly left at the door and any brawling resulted in a lifetime ban. That was the bar's only rule and because its patrons needed somewhere of their own - a place where they could safely meet with their own kind - they were only too happy to comply. It was Jasper's favourite haunt. And the Pack's stomping ground.

So far, the only Pack member Jasper had had any dealings with was Alpha Sam Uley's younger cousin. The she-wolf. Leah Clearwater. The spirited, strikingly beautiful and highly intelligent Quileute woman had created quite an impression. She was tough, no-nonsense, brave, caring and had a lot of heart. Leah was loyal to a fault and was one of the few people Jasper had immediately liked and she'd effortlessly won his respect and trust. No mean feat, considering panthers rarely gave their trust to anyone. They'd met roughly five months ago, when Leah'd been giving chase to a rogue vamp. Knowing that the wolf was gaining ground on it, the vamp was all too aware that its only hope of survival was to cross over the border. Right onto Jasper's turf. Where he'd been patiently lying in wait for it. Realizing the she-wolf's goal was the same as his, Jasper inexplicably and for the first time in his life, allowed a Quileute to cross the boundary and surprizingly, the pair of them made short work of eliminating what Leah later referred to as that "goddamn hooker's boudoir stinking leech." He'd also been impressed by how relentless she was while hunting and how ruthlessly and viciously she'd dealt with the vamp. Leah Clearwater, it appeared, was a wolf after his own heart.

After that, Jasper had no problems allowing Leah to enter his domain. Especially if it kept the vamp numbers down. The frequency of trespassing leeches led to the formation of a great hunting partnership, where Leah usually chased an unsupecting bloodsucker over the border, to where an even more vicious predator lay in wait. Soon, the partnership turned to friendship. It was a natural progression, as Leah reminded Jasper of his beloved twin, Rose. No wonder really, as both women shared similar traits, as well as possessing a loving nature and wicked sense of humour. No wonder, the Texan were found himself drawn to and more or less adopting the feisty wolf as a surrogate younger sister. In turn, Leah regarded him as an older brother. Someone she could turn to outside the Pack for advice, comfort and to confide in. So, when the Pack accidentally stumbled upon their she-wolf's vamp hunting partnership with a panther, she'd been only too happy to act as a go-between for them when she worked the night-shift behind the bar at the "Full Moon."

Since then, there'd been quite a few changes. The main one being the nasty break-up between Leah's cousin, Sam and his partner, Paul, who also happened to be Sam's Beta. Not normally one affected by other people's relationships, even Jasper - having learnt how the split had come about - had winced at how Paul's betrayal had changed the warm, caring Alpha's disposition. He'd heard from a very upset Leah, how Sam transformed from a trusting, gentle, kind-hearted, loving soul into the cold, reserved, hard and bitter man he'd become of late. That Sam withdrew from all but his kin, was still in pain and was wary of everyone and trusted no one. How he'd become a lone wolf and denied himself the company of others.

Yet and Jasper smirked at the memory, there had been one who hadn't been put off by the strapping young Alpha's reserve. One who'd been hell-bent on winning Sam over and gain his trust, friendship and heart.

The bar door abruptly opened, allowing the sound of cars outside and people to noisily invade the premises, distracting Jasper from his thoughts and the familiar riff of Breaking Benjamin's "Dance With The Devil" that was playing in the background. Slowly, turning his head towards the sound, he smirked once more as the newcomers were revealed. Sam silently stalked past him, followed by one of the wolves. The pair of them headed towards an empty corner table by the fireplace. And they, much to Jasper's amusement appeared to be on very, very good terms. The Alpha seemed to be perfectly at ease and contented with the younger wolf's company and for the first time since Jasper had seen the man, his icy, golden brown orbs sparkled with warmth and affection. Feelings which he normally guarded fiercely and only bestowed upon his loved ones. His blood kin. Leah.

Taking another pull from the bottle, Jasper began to quietly observe the rest of the bar's patrons. His gaze flickered thoughtfully upon the many customers until it fell upon a lean, athletic individual leaning against a pillar and keeping to the shadows, silently and hungrily observing the burly Pack leader and glaring daggers at his dark, attractive companion. Instantly recognizing the figure, Jasper's spirits perked up. _Perfect,_ he thought. A wicked smile broke across the handsome blond's face and his eyes gleamed with intent. _Just the sport I'd hoped for ..._

_**XXXXX** _

The lean figure stood silently brooding in the shadows, nursing a half-empty bottle of beer. His attention entirely focused upon the two men who sat by the fire, quietly talking and sharing a large jug of beer. Regretful, dark chocolate eyes hungrily caressed the tall, muscular older Quileute shifter; travelling down the impressive physique from his closely cropped head and ruggedly attractive countenance, broad shoulders and sinewy torso to linger over strong thighs and long legs.

Paul inhaled raggedly as he watched his former lover quietly listen to his companion. And Sam, as was his wont, was paying attention to every word the youngling uttered. Was truly interested in what the dark-haired prankster said ... and much to Paul's dismay, enjoying his company. The Beta's eyes narrowed angrily as he watched a slight smile of genuine amusement grace the Alpha's lips, noting that this was the first time in months he'd seen those striking, intelligent, honey coloured orbs light up with warmth ... and the genuine fondness in Sam's gaze towards the younger wolf as well as the way Sam's harsh features softened, almost had the Beta reeling in anguish.

Envy began to course swiftly through Paul's veins as he watched the joker gently bump shoulders with the Pack leader. A cheeky grin graced the handsome, young trouble-maker's face as he beckoned Sam closer to whisper something in his ear. Sam leant forward, his large, beautifully shaped hand came to rest upon the knotted surface of the table and his little finger, seemingly accidentally, brushed against his companion's. Throwing his head back, a brief, low rumble of laughter escaped the powerful Alpha's lips, which in turn drew a familiar, bold she-wolf's attention from a patron she'd been serving drinks to at the bar. Paul saw Leah's full lips curve into a warm, delighted smile and she happily shook her head at the sight of her cousin dropping his guard for once and revealing his feelings.

Closing his eyes, Paul's grip tightened upon the beer bottle's neck. Knuckles turned white and his blunt fingernails dug painfully into his palm. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and began to gnaw at it in frustration. _There_ , he may as well admit it, _he was jealous._ It was _his_ place to make Sam smile ... to draw that deep, rich sound of mirth from him ... to make those golden brown eyes light up with warmth and with love. No one else had that right. It was his ... and _his_ _alone_.

Yet it wasn't his right. Not any more. Not after he'd fucked up so badly. Had constantly betrayed and humiliated Sam by leaving his bed for another. Forsaking the one who genuinely loved him for one who'd just used him to keep his bed warm as _he_ waited for the one he truly loved and wanted. Jacob. And that's what Seth had done, Paul recalled bitterly. The dark, pushy, duplicitous cub had used him as a mere bed warmer... a substitute who'd meant nothing to him. And now seeing Sam with another man - one who clearly meant something to him - was eating the Beta alive. Guilt gnawed relentlessly at him. Want and need plagued him. As well as the realization that he still loved Sam. Loved the gentle, soft-spoken Alpha enough and wanted him so badly that he was prepared to do anything to make amends and to win him back.

The only flaw to his plan was the tall, strapping, attractive wolf - one he'd always considered to be a close friend - at Sam's side, who was clearly taking too much of an interest in the attractive older male for Paul's liking. The Beta softly snarled his displeasure and turned to gaze malevolently at the man he now viewed as competition.

_**XXXXX** _

Jasper couldn't help but smirk as he heard the low, furious growl. The fiery Beta was so caught up watching his former lover conversing freely and willingly with his companion that he failed to hear Jasper's approach, let alone be aware of his close proximity. Closing the gap between himself and the slightly shorter man, the lithe blond stood behind the Pack's second-in-command and lowered his head to speak softly.

"Looks happy, doesn't he ?" Jazz drawled nonchalantly. "It's good to see Sam smile ... Leah's been real worried about him." He paused to take another pull from the bottle and hid a satisfied smirk under the guise of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as the startled wolf flinched at the sound of his voice. "Oh, someone's a tad jumpy 'round here ... Not very Beta-like ..."

Paul spun around, chest heaving erratically, clearly agitated by how close the lean, yet powerful were stood by him. "Why are you here, Jasper ? What the fuck d'ya want ?"

" _Me_?" Jasper feigned innocence. "What makes you think I _want_ something, wolf ? Just passing the time of day, 's all ..."

The Beta glowered at him and gave a disbelieving snort and spat out one word, "Bullshit !"

Jasper eyed the muscular shifter appraisingly and ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. Green eyes gleamed wickedly. In all the months since his move to Forks, this was his first opportunity to study the Beta close at hand and what he saw intrigued him. Going by what he knew - what he'd learnt - of the man, they were both around the same age and shared similar traits. Both were reputed to be solitary, taciturn, stoic and unfeeling; highly skilled in their own field of expertise, the Beta as the pack enforcer, himself a tactician and gifted tracker.

But now, standing within touching distance of Paul, Jasper finally saw what Sam and Seth Young had. The Beta was a striking, passionate man. Tall, around six feet in height and totally ripped. And although powerful and strong, he moved with a silent, wolfish grace. Jasper tilted his head to one side as he appeared to lazily and mockingly study the man before him, taking in cropped, spiky, dark hair and a lean, sinfully handsome face with its his high cheekbones and full, sensuous lips. Yet what had really caught the Southern were's attention was the Beta's mesmerizing, highly observant, intelligent eyes. Thick lashes hooded shrewd orbs that held a wealth of experience and pain; the irises were of a limpid, velvety chocolate hue which lightened or darkened depending on Paul's mood. And right now, they were dark and tempestuous.

Jasper bit down on his lip as he felt the Beta's intensely hostile gaze challenge him. This was one man who would _not_ willingly submit to anyone. At least not without a fight. _Perfect,_ Jazz thought, _just perfect ..._ And it was at that moment, as he boldly held the wolf's gaze, Jasper felt a sharp bolt of lust shoot to down his loins straight to his dick.

"You're not the sort to 'just pass the time of day,' Jasper," Paul snarled, his right hand instinctively clenching and unclenching into a lethal fist. "What the fuck are you up to ?"

Jasper decided to ignore the question and shrugged his broad denim-clad shoulders before calmly turning his attention to the cause of the Beta's agitation. He felt an intense need to taunt the man next to him, purely to see a jealous Paul tense with anger and rise to the bait like a hawk taking flight. As if on cue, another deep rumble of laughter came from the fireside table, which instantly had the desired effect of making Paul's eyes narrow and darken further in anger.

"They sound happy ... and look close," Jasper idly remarked, raising his right hand up to his face to study his nails. "Intimate even ..."

"You're wrong ... You're imagining things. Seeing things that aren't there- "

"And _you're_ in denial, wolf, if you believe that. It's as clear as day that they're involved with each other. A blind fool can see it ... and you're deluding yourself if you believe otherwise," Jasper drawled, glancing briefly at the Beta who was clearly on edge.

"You ... You lie, Jasper. There's _nothing_ between them- " Paul denied vehemently, only to pause in horror as Sam sat back and stretched his long legs before him. His arm rested across the back of the bench and he closed the gap between himself and the younger, fun-loving wolf and reached out a hand to absently, yet affectionately caress his nape. The joker closed his mocha coloured eyes in pleasure, a smile lighting his face and leaned into Sam's touch with a soft, needy whine.

Taking in the stricken expression on the Beta's handsome face which was now drained of colour, Jasper lowered his head and remarked softly, "Hmmm, 'nothing between them' you say ? Seems as if your observational skills aren't as cracked up as they're made out to be, darlin' ... I reckon they're far closer than anyone knew- "

"Th-They can't be ... Sam would _never_ do that to me. No way ... He loves me- "

"Yeah, as _you_ loved him. Face it, wolf, Sam's been a free man for months ... he can take another lover if _he_ wants to. After all, he has every right ... it's not as if he has someone already waiting for him at home ... Someone to be faithful to. Admit it, you're jealous- "

"What do I have to be jealous of ? Sam's mine ... always will be. He needs me and _will_ take me back. He just needs time to let go of his anger."

Jasper merely raised an eyebrow and jerked his head towards where Sam sat. The expression on the Texan's face was of the 'are-you-for-real?' variety. He knew he had a reputation for being an arrogant bastard, but Paul's ego where the Alpha was concerned eclipsed his.

"Let me give you some advice, Paul- "

" _No !_ Let me tell _you_ where _you_ can shove your advice-" Paul began heatedly, only for Jasper to continue as if he hadn't uttered a word.

"What d'ya know truly know of imprinting, Paul ?" Paul gave an uninterested shrug and glowered at him mutinously. "A were that's imprinted - it doesn't matter if he or she's a wolf, panther or bear - is fiercely loyal to the one they love ... and when they truly love, they bond with that person for life. It doesn't matter if that person is male or female. They become that were's soul mate ..." Jasper paused and savoured another mouthful of beer. He watched the couple at the table carefully and swiftly came to the conclusion that the younger wolf's intentions toward the Alpha were deadly serious. "You may as well face it, Paul, you _had_ your chance with the man and you fucked up. You blew it when you, well," Jazz snorted, "when you blew that little cock-sucking prick Seth. You treated that poor, unsuspecting ass, Sam, like shit. And now he's found a chance of happiness with someone who's more than willing and so eager to commit fully to him, you decide you want him back."

"Will you just ... just shut the fuck up, Jasper ... Just shut your godsdamned fucking mouth ! I don't wanna hear about this fucking imprinting shit. Sam's mine. Always was, always will be. And he _will_ come back to me." Paul reiterated, as if trying to convince himself that would be the case.

Jasper gave an exasperated hiss. There was just something so attractive about this stubborn, arrogant man. Something which drew and beguiled him. Made him want like he'd not wanted anyone before. Made Jazz feel the urge - the compulsion - to thoroughly dominate and break him. To contain and bend the Beta's fiery passion and spirit to his will. For a big man, he moved swiftly, invading Paul's personal space until he'd backed him up against the stone pillar, preventing any means of escape. Jasper raised his right hand and rested it gently against the smaller man's temple and suppressed a grin as the wolf attempted to shy away from his touch. The were leant against the pillar, so close to his prey, that he could feel Paul's body heat seep through his black wifebeater into his own denim shirt. For once, the normally fearless Quileute wolf shifted uneasily, dark eyes darting nervously as he came to a realization that he'd finally met his match. That Jasper was someone he couldn't possibly intimidate.

Jasper painstakingly drew his knuckles down the side of Paul's face, causing Paul's breath to hitch and his chest to rise and fall in erratic agitation. Whether it was in trepidation or anticipation, Jazz neither knew nor cared. What he did know was the intense feeling of closing in for the kill ... and the excitement it brought.

"A word to the wise, Paul," he murmured huskily, raising a tanned, callused hand to rest against the wolf's throat. He felt a sense of satisfaction as Paul was unable to stop himself from swallowing convulsively. Paul tentatively moistened his lips and found himself unable to break eye contact with the intimidating, predatory blond. "It appears that your Pack brother, Jared, has made his choice. Found someone worthy of his love and commitment ... and _he_ _will not_ willingly yield and walk away from Sam ... and by the look of it, it appears that your Alpha has accepted him." Closing his eyes, Jasper lowered his head towards Paul's throat and deeply inhaled the enforcer's attractive, musky scent. A scent which was as unique and thoroughly seductive as the man himself.

Resting his free hand against Paul's flank, Jasper suddenly drew him close, leaving the Beta in no doubt whatsoever that he wanted him. And to reinforce that want, the were-panther pressed his hardening, denim-clad length against Paul's taut belly, before nuzzling his throat. Much to Jazz's glee, the previously hostile and unwilling Paul gave a low, husky moan. One that was needy and full of want. It instantly had the green-eyed shifter's lips curving into a smirk against the hot-head's neck and made his form-fitting, faded jeans uncomfortably snug. Unable to resist the temptation, Jasper licked the hollow at the base of Paul's throat, before sinking his teeth into the vulnerable area where neck met shoulder, eliciting another moan from his prey, as his large hands moved surely and possessively over the lithe, athletic Quileute's body, holding him still as Jasper bit harder, then gently laved the sore spot.

"Give Sam up, wolf ... Allow him to be happy. You owe him that at least ..." Jasper growled softly as he withdrew slightly to admire his handiwork on the trembling, dazed native American's neck.

"N-Never ..." Paul shakily replied, his ice-cold composure cracking as Jasper's callused fingertips slowly dragged across his lower lip.

"You won't have much of a choice, Paul ... not if Sam's acceptance of Jared's as willing and as eager as we've both seen tonight. _You will give him up_ \- "

"Fuck you, Blondie !" Breathless, Paul jerked his head out of the taller shifter's grasp and eyed him through dilated, lust-blown, defiant eyes. Jasper stepped back and laughed huskily. He had an infuriatingly smug expression on his lean, attractive countenance as he watched the trembling, cropped-haired were lean weakly against the pillar.

"Oh, I doubt that, darlin' ... I doubt it very much. I think it'll be more like 'fuck _me_ ' ..."

And with that cryptic challenge, a smirking, satisfied Jasper swaggered out of the bar in the same cock-sure manner he'd arrived, glancing briefly over his shoulder to wink at the mouthy, arrogant shifter who appeared stunned and, for once, completely lost for words. And seeing the usually confident, provocative man so confused, furious and consumed by an unexpected lust for one of Jasper's kind was both memorable ... and very entertaining. The panther slowly shook his head and laughed huskily, knowing without a doubt that he'd succeeded in getting under the proud Beta's skin and that before the end of the week, the devilishly handsome, stubborn wolf would seek him out at the bar and would willingly share his bed ...

 _All in all,_ Jazz mused contentedly as he made his way back home, _it hadn't been a bad night of sport ... In fact, it exceeded all of his expectations._

 

**Finis**


End file.
